


The chronicals of gay

by WriterDialect



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), EastEnders (TV), Handsome Devil (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Resident Evil - All Media Types, SKAM (Norway), Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Angst, One Word Prompts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Praise Kink, Smut, new tags when necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterDialect/pseuds/WriterDialect
Summary: Just some good old oneshots of my favourite gay ships
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Conor Masters/Ned Roche, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter Astronomy

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so this is going to be a collection on oneshots based around my favourite gay couples. The ships will be in the chapter title,

Harry breathed in the cold fresh air and looked up at the stars. Something unknown to everyone in Hogwarts was the fact that harry was educated in astronomy- no thanks to his uncle and aunt. Although, harry did have to hide the books from them at the bottom of his trunks and snuck out whenever he could at lunch or breakfast. He shifted his feet and felt his invisibility clock run slight against his fare feet. Harry shivered from the cold air- his thin blue pyjamas did nothing to protect him- but made no move to go back inside. He sighed, for him it was another restless night, something that has been happening quite often these past few days. “Sickle for your thoughts?” a deep voice called out from behind him, harry turned around startled with his wand raised, a spell on the tip of his tongue but stopped merely seconds before he casted the spell when he realised it was only Cedric. Harry shook his head before turning to look at the stars again. Cedric came and stood beside him and copied his action of looking up at the twinkling bright stars. It was quiet between them until Cedric turned to face harry, admiring the boy who lived. His light grey eyes travelled across Harry’s face taking in his details: from his emerald eyes that twinkled under the moons glare to his boyish button nose and to his pink plush lips- his gaze lasting longer on them. A blush covered Cedric’s cheeks as he coughed, causing harry to look up at him again. “do you know a lot about the stars?” he asked the younger boy, harry shrugged “I guess, I know most about the constellations.”. Cedric nodded “I never really got Astronomy”. Harry looked at him with wide eyes before smiling and tugged the Hufflepuff closer to him. Cedric blushed with the small distance between them and watched as Harry pointed to a bunch of stars, “that one over there is the big dipper and the one slightly above it is the little Dipper” Cedric smiled at him as harry went on rambling about the different constellations. He noticed Cedric being quiet and stopped his rambling “sorry, you probably don’t want to hear about this” the Hufflepuff shook his head and smiled at him “I don’t mind, I enjoy listening to you talk about it. You seem happy” The emerald eyes boy blushed before looking down at the ground to where the cloak lay. He mumbled something under his breath and Cedric let out a small chuckle at the smaller boys’ action. “know any fun facts about the constellation?” Cedric asked Harry too which he nodded “well the bigger dipper isn’t really classed as a constellation its actually a asterism” he then went onto detail about what an asterism is “the little Dipper is important for navigations as the brightest star – the North star- reveals the location on the North Celestial pole. He then went onto the background of when it was discovered. By the time harry was done going into detail about different facts on constellations the moon was beginning to hide behind the mountains- unlike where it was at the start where it was at its highest point in the sky. Harry stifled a yawn into his blue sleeve, but Cedric noticed, “want me to escort you back to Gryffindors tower?” Cedric asked, his voice croaky and mumbled from lack of sleep. However, Harry shook his head and picked up his clock wrapping it around his shoulders. He moved forwards towards the exit before stumbling to a stop and turned around heading towards Cedric again. He paused in front of the older boy and stood on his tip toes and placed a short but sweet kiss on Cedric’s cheek “thanks for keeping me company I needed it” his whispered and left. Leaving a blushing Cedric behind him, who brought up a rough hand to his cheek and smiled.


	2. Unrequited love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update this but I'm lazy and can't bring myself to write things, especially now

Once Isak finished writing and signing off the letter, he delicately folded the note and placed it in the envelope like it was a fragile item that would break and lose its meaning if he didn’t take care of it. He sighed and he looked at the envelope that held all his emotions in it before addressing it to the rightful owner. With shaky hands Isak picked up his thick, dark grey jacket and his soft red scarf and wrapped himself into the warm clothes before picking the letter up in pale, bony hands. 

Isak stepped out into the cold weather, the snow crunching beneath his worn out trainers. He locked his door before letting out a small huff and watched as the mist surrounded him then left without a trace. Leaving nothing in its place. Shaking his head he made his way down the street, heading towards the nearest post office. It wasn’t late, only 17:03, but the time of year made the sun go and hide away as the moon replaced the light with its darkness. He still had time before the Post office shut and maybe he could make it to his favourite coffee shop before they too shut off and lock down for the night, getting some sleep ready to wake up early in the morning for its working shift that’s waiting for them. He smiled thinking about the sweet taste of the sugary drink that awaited him.   
Isak listened to the slushy snow crunching beneath his feet as he walked down the quite and empty street. Small, white snow particles danced in front of him, putting on a show. He watched fascinated as the snow wrapped the solid ground in its cold embrace. 

He was nearing the post office. He could hear cars past each other, in a rush to get home before the snow got worse. Cars honked their horns when careless drivers pulled out without checking. It was typical, he could hear teenage girls whispering about him when they passed, talking about how cute he was and if he was single. Then started laughing at each other, probably talking about their wild fantasy about what they would do to him before pouting when they realised they wouldn’t met him again. Some random stray dog howled before a group joined in when the dog went quiet, their howls echoed in the cold winter day.

Isak could hear the loud crunching snow of little children walking with their parents in the distance. He envied the kids that grew up with loving parents while he had to deal with an absent father and a alcoholic mother. Breathing in the fresh air, he exhaled slowly watching the steam from his breath contrast against the rapidly dark sky, that was growing darker with each minute that passed. Isak could see the illuminated lights on the ground, making the snow covered floor glisten under the lights glare. Making his way to the corner of the street, he turned embracing what was in front of him. The street was decorated with Christmas decorations. The tress were strung with lights and different coloured baubles, houses were layered with different coloured lights, some even going to an extent of buying a machine that printed pictures on the outside of their houses. The scene looked like it was out of a fairy tale book and with the snow covering the floor it added to the magical atmosphere. Making his way through the streets, apologising to strangers that he bumps into on his way. He stopped half way down the street when a blur of blue ran into him and knocked him to the white ground. “watch where you are-“ isak started in a impatient voice before stopping to look at the person who knocked him over “even”. Even smiled shyly as he ran his hands through his golden locks before offering his hand up for isak to take it. He ignored the hand and placed his pale hands onto the glistening snow and stood up. Even shifted his feet awkwardly. He adjusted his blue scarf as his blue eyes met emerald green, “what are you doing out here in the cold? “ he began, his eyebrows shifted in confusion. Isak looked away “just going to my favourite coffee shop” he told even, pointing towards the coffee shop. Even just nodded and then with his hands stuffed into his coat pocket pointed towards the envelope in isak’s hand “with a letter?” he asked amused. Isak looked down at the envelope and shoved it in his coat pocket “no, I’m posting it on my way to the coffee shop”. Even nodded again and then silence surrounded the two of them, leaving an awkward aura around them. It happened for a few minutes until isak coughed, muttering a quite “I have to go now before the post office shuts, the letter is missing a stamp”. Even just smiled and leaned in for a hug but frowned when isak pulled away from him- isak never pulled away he liked evens hugs. It was their thing. Isak smiled awkwardly before nodding to the post office, even smiled sheepishly before nodding and wishing him a good evening. And then he left isak alone standing on the snowy pathement. When isak was sure it was just him, he let his smile drop and just barely kept the tears at bay. Rubbing his eyes dry from tears that threatened to spill he carried on his way to the post office, that apparently was closer to him when he was talking to Even. 

Opening the office door, Isak shook the small snow flakes that stuck to his fabric onto the ground and they melted on the floor, finally dying in peace away from the blizzard that was at war with the living. People turned around at the sound of the bell that rested above the door chimed before turning back around to face the front. Isak joined the back of the line, behind 5 people who were waiting for 2 other people to finish with sending their parcels. It quiet cosy in the office there were blue chairs resting against the wall, and they had cabinets filled with posters displaying information about jobs and houses, as well as posters that offered support to people who needed help, from abuse to harassment from people. Isak swung his body side to side as he waited for his turn and listened to people cough, it most likely they were ill from the winter weather. Bored, he pulled out his phone and headphones, he plugged it in and started playing his play list. Closing his eyes and listening to his music he forgot about the line until the office lady coughed loudly and glared at him, isak blushed and unplugged his headphones stopping the music that he was listening to and looked behind him to see a line of angry people glaring at him, muttering a small sorry he faced the front and ran up to the desk, on his way he heard someone mumbling a ‘take your time’. Isak felt his cheeks warm up in embarrassment as he got to the front, the worker didn’t look amused and rolled her eyes as she weighed the letter and handed him a second class stamp. Isak smiled at her shyly when she told him the price in a bored tone but handed her 8 Norwegian krones and watched as she placed it in the till and then dismissed him by calling out for the next person to come up. 

Leaving the post office isak felt he was one more step to being free from his emotions. He just needed to post the letter and let it get mixed with the rest of the emotions people pour into letters to their loved ones. Inhaling the cold air and exhaling he felt determined to more strength in him to post the letter then he did leaving his house. Breathing in the air again he made his way to the letter box that was a face building’s In front of the cafe. 

Making his way to the box he stared at the letter and then the letterboxes hole, isak kissed the letter one more, a ‘goodbye kiss’ and then slotted it through and smiled feeling he made the right decision.   
Isak turned away from the box and walked away from his feelings and continued to walk away until he reached the cafe. Isak finally felt free and like a weight had lifted off his shoulder he didn’t know he was carrying.


	3. Wattpad

Uh I have a wattpad account for stories which I have created. The account won't feature any fandoms and I'm currently working on a story called 'hell is calling' however on the account its called 'hell and under' so that needs to be changed.   
https://www.wattpad.com/story/245704455?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create&wp_uname=Aimee_LiRose&wp_originator=wLmmCSyWxMFWcgjh0qc%2Bwjq3SxKGPSmltpG%2Fh8vQ3Xv0wI%2Fwq91WCE5T2AV%2FjZa2kbNI26EIw6g%2FxXa3AjHrpaYUZT5neiXo%2BOnEUTnkqD9rudCk2Z8h4bZf%2Fojdkscr  
Here is the link to the work. 3 chapters have been published and I'm working on the 4th.  
I also need a front cover so if anyone knows any good apps for that, I've tried picarts and canvas but I can't get the cover right and I never liked any of mine.


End file.
